weatherchannelfandomcom-20200215-history
SNN Local News 6
'''SNN Local News 6 (formerly known as SNN 6, SNN Channel 6 & Six News NOW; which were often used interchangeably) is a Comcast cable 24/7 news station operating in Sarasota, Florida. The station operates in conjunction with the Sarasota Herald-Tribune, which houses the station in it's downtown Sarasota building. The station reports in Sarasota, Manatee & Charlotte counties. The broadcasts are only available on Comcast systems served by headends in Sarasota & Charlotte county. The station broadcasts local news 24/7 & reports LIVE during BREAKING NEWS stories & community events. Quite a bit of content is recorded, but they are quick to break in LIVE with important & BREAKING NEWS. SNN Local News 6 is live @ 5:00, 5:30 & 6:00 PM Monday-Friday. The station also does LIVE weather in the mornings & evenings, especially when the weather is bad. The station occasionally broadcasts high school football games & parades in the area. SNN dropped their previous slogan of "Around The Corner, Around The Clock" & were using the slogan "Get More Local News, 24/7". In addition, SNN changed the logo for their station & went by SNN Local News 6, instead of the original SNN 6. The station was the 1st all digital-disk based TV station by use of the Avid non-linear editing systems. SNN was 1 of the 1st news operations to have a joined print & broadcast newsroom taking the theory of media convergence to another level. SNN has a special content use agreement with WFLA-TV & NBC Newschannel. While they are not considered an official affiliate, this agreement helped NBC bridge the gap in terms of news coverage between the Tampa Bay & Fort Myers TV markets & allowed SNN to use stories from NBC News & it's affiliates. That agreement replaced an earlier agreement between then SNN 6, WTVT & the now defunct CONUS Communications in 2002. That agreement also allowed for cooperation between the Sarasota Herald-Tribune & the Tampa Tribune, which operates as multimedia news organization. On January 29th 2009, it was announced that SNN News 6 would go dark @ midnight on January 29th, 2009. In November of 2008, the owners of the Herald Tribune announced that they would seek to sell SNN News 6 & stop broadcasting @ the end of December of 2008. This deadline was extended since a group of investors was in place. However, on Thursday January 25th 2009, 1 investor dropped out of the deal. On February 26th 2009, after a 4-week hiatus, SNN was back on the air, with the majority of it's former talent Current personalities * John Andrews (Photographer/Reporter) * Grant Boxleitner (Reporter/fill-in anchor) * John Hill (Weekend Anchor) formerly on abc 7 * * Kathy Leon (Morning Forecaster/fill-in anchor) * Tom Lloyd (Photographer/Reporter) * Lauren Mayk (Evening Anchor) * Mia McCormick (Reporter/fill-in anchor) * Justin Mosely (Chief Meteorologist) * Marsha Panuce (Arts & Events Reporter) * Antawan Smith (Sports Director) * Josh Stone (Weekend Meteorologist) F'TV:' * Alicia Allan * Bruce Asbury (Currently @ Access Sarasota city access) * Tony Arranaga (Currently @ KNXV-TV) * Eric Blackburn, reporter (Currently @ WTVT) * Mike Bloomberg (Currently @ WMVP) * Suzanne Boyd (Currently @ WPEC) * Harold Briscoe, anchor * Sandra Brogan(Currently @ WSLS-TV) * Charles Brown (Retired) * Kellie Butler (Currently @ WPLG) * Ken Charles * Carey Codd (Currently @ WFOR-TV) * Rick deFuria * Scott Draper, reporter (Currently @ WJHL-TV) * Doug Johnson Chief Photographer (Currently @ WTVT) * Denise Johnston * Christie Fletcher * Laura Kadechka (Currently @ WTSP) * David Karsh, reporter * Dave Knops (Weekend Meteorologist) * Colleen Gallagher * Howie Grace * Jessica Kow * Nancy Grimes * Ajai Hilton, anchor * David Karnes, chief meteorologist (Currently @ WRCB) * Carol Lim, anchor * Cheryl Lindo * Nicki Mayo, reporter * Candice Brown McElya * Janelle Martinez (Currently with WCNC-TV) * Rich Matthews (Currently with APTN) * James Meyer * L.J. (Laura) Moody, reporter (Currently @ WTVT) * April Mertz (Kellogg), reporter (Currently @ WTVT) * Amy Oshier (Currently freelancing) * Madelyn Pennino (Currently @ Lancaster Newspapers) * Rob Peery * Nerissa Prest (Currently @ WTVT) * Karli Ritter, meteorologist (Currently @ WDAF-TV) * Vanessa Rodriguez * Drew Smith, lead anchor * Brandon Todd (Currently @ KDFW) * Julie Tremmel(Currently @ WWLP) * Eric Watson * Chris Stachelski * Adrienne Stein '''(Currently @ WGME) * '''Jim Wicks, lead anchor * Tom Burse, Chief Meteorologist * Jeff Williamson (Currently freelancing http://www.ocso.com/Agency/MediaRelations/tabid/128/Default.aspx Now with the Orange County Sheriffs Office as PIO) Similar operations Similar operations in Florida include Bay News 9 in Tampa Bay & Central Florida News 13 in the Orlando area, both run by Bright House Networks External links SNN Local News 6's Official Website